Vampire Knight Episode 7 'The Scarlet Maze'
by Nightmaress1
Summary: Another one finished! :D Did this one while I still sick a while ago and I haven't been very motivated to get it from my iPod and on to here, but I got off of my lazy butt and did it! Shannon has now decided to find out more about Shaylin, but Zero wants know a little more about Shannon. What could happen? I don't own the original Vampire Knight series!


Vampire Knight

Episode 7

Zero, Yuki and Shannon were down stairs at the shooting range. Zero was working on his aim and Shannon had a few turns too.  
Yuki plugged her ears each time a bullet was fired.  
"Will you take that gauze off, Yuki. It makes it too obvious." pleaded Zero.  
"No I don't want to put only a band aid on because there are creepy people like Aidou who come and take them off."  
Shannon reloaded her gun and shot a full round in a few seconds.  
"You must like to use guns." observed Zero as he reloaded.  
"Yes. Did the Headmaster give you your Bloody Rose?" asked Shannon.  
"Yeah."  
"I should ask if he has anything else like it." thought Shannon.

Zero looked over to Yuki.  
"If you had a choice of who would drink your blood, your preference would be Kaname Kuran over me." said Zero.  
"No, I promised you that I would supply you with blood." said Yuki.  
"Your blood... It had that taste." said Zero.  
"Don't talk like that Zero! It feels like your peeping inside of me and I hate it!" yelled Yuki as she ran up the stairs.  
Zero fired one last bullet and hit right in the middle of the target.  
"Think you could teach me? I'm not exactly getting the target." said Shannon.  
Zero peeped over her shoulder and looked at her target practice.  
She was very good, but not as good as him.  
"You're getting there. Just keep practicing." said Zero as he sat on the chair.  
"So what's up with Yuki? She's all of a sudden acting like she is... Different." said Shannon as she reloaded.  
"No she has always been like that." said Zero.

"Is there something wrong, Zero?" asked Shannon as she came to his side.  
"Nothing, it doesn't concern anyone." said Zero.  
"I think I know." smiled Shaylin.  
"I thought you were going to have a day off from annoying the hell out of me?" asked Shannon.  
"Zero wants to know a bit more about you." said Shaylin.  
"Do you, I will tell you if you tell me who made you become a vampire."  
"Ok. Seems fair." said Zero.  
"I don't know where to start from. Hmm... I'll start when I was first thinking about vampires."

"When I was younger, I loved to hear stories and I would ask any one. My parents took me down town and I lost their location, so I had to go and find them. As I searched, I found someone who looked almost the same as my mother. She had the same hair colour, same eyes, and same smile. I asked if she could tell me a story, so she led me to somewhere away from most people and dragged me around a corner. Her soft smile turned into an insane grin. Her eyes turned blood red, but not like Shaylin's. She almost bit me, but was saved by a vampire hunter. I was so grateful to him. The hunter killed the woman in front of my eyes and I thought it was the right thing to do. I followed him when he told me to go back into town and I found a large group of hunters trading weapons or making new ones. I followed the man that saved me and he gave me my own weapon, a small pistol. He told me to train with him, so I did and I enjoyed it. Every time my parents had to go into town, I would go with them, but I would be at these hunter meetings. When I became older I was told not to go down town with them because they finally found out that I was leaving them and going to somewhere I shouldn't have been. My father had been keeping some diamond and gold for most of his life and decided to make them into a sword that I could use in case of an attack. My life became more and harder as I kept on seeing more vampires and feeling their presence everywhere I went. One night my friends and I went to the cinemas and when the movie had finished, it was really late. I felt the presence of a pureblood coming towards us and they didn't even believe vampires existed. I sacrificed myself to save them. They ran and left me behind. I was injured badly and I could feel the change coming. I could feel a vampire within me awakening and taking over. Shaylin told me that she took over and went somewhere where all vampires were welcome and were able to heal. A few days after, I was able to try and continue living a normal life until I started to feel the need to drink blood. I was at school and was alone with someone, I drank all the blood I needed, but they died. I didn't feel responsible for the death so I ran. The same thing happened a few months later, but I was with a group of people and I got a bite out of all of them. It's despicable."

"All of that has happened to you. How old are you?" asked Zero.  
"I only just turned 14."  
"That's a lot to go through."  
"Be fair now," said Shannon, "you said you will tell me about your past now."  
"My parents were vampire hunters, so I was taught the same skills as my parents. Yagari was our master. My brother and I were usually looked after by him a lot when our parents went away on an assignment. One day we saw a lady in a tree crying. My brother wanted to see why she was upset, but my hunter senses told me that she was a pureblood. Later that night, my brother became ill and I had to look after him. I went to get him a warm towel to put on his forehead and I sensed that woman's presence so I went outside to check. As I opened the door the lady captured me and bit me. My parents tried to stop her, but died in the process. Everything went black and when I woke up, I saw my brother with the lady and my parents were covered with blood and I was covered in my own. A while later, someone came and found me and that someone was the Headmaster, he brought me to this academy to take care of me."

"Do you know the name of the vampire that bit you?" asked Shannon.  
"Shizuka Hio."  
"I've heard of her." said Shaylin.  
"Do you know much about her?" asked Zero.  
"No, I just know that she was my brother's fiancée." explained Shaylin.  
Shannon reloaded her gun and shot one last round.  
"Finally, I'm getting better."  
Zero came and looked at her target and she had cut the paper in half.  
"Not bad." complimented Zero.  
"I'm going to bed." said Shannon as she put her gun in the waist band of her shorts.  
"Good night." said Zero.  
"Good night."

When Shannon got to her door, she grabbed a towel and some spare clothes and went to the Headmaster's bathroom.  
She had a shower and brushed her teeth and hair.  
She looked in the mirror and saw her scars, they were glowing red.  
"Why are they doing that?" asked Shannon.  
"It's only because I'm able to project myself into mirrors and you're the only one that can see me." smiled Shaylin as she grabbed Shannon's shoulders.  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to see myself." said Shaylin.  
"You wouldn't have become any different since your practically dead already." mumbled Shannon.  
"Someone is in a bad mood, what's wrong with you?"  
"I don't know, maybe it's just you annoying me all the time." said Shannon.  
"Oh come one, you love having me around, I give you company when your alone."  
"I only became alone when you destroyed my face!" yelled Shannon.  
"Tell you what, if you do as I say and don't do anything stupid, I will only talk, once or twice a day. How does that sound?" thought Shaylin.  
"Sure. Whatever."

Shannon left the bathroom and walked into the Headmaster.  
"Hello! Do you know where Zero and Yuki are?" he asked.  
"Yuki ran off somewhere and Zero is downstairs still at the shooting range." explained Shannon.  
"Thanks, are you going to bed?"  
"Yep, good night." said Shannon as she walked in the direction of her room.

When she got in her room, Shannon did as she usually did and got under the covers of her bed.  
"Shaylin," asked Shannon, "are you afraid of anything?"  
"Well there aren't many things that scare me. Why do you want to know?" said Shaylin.  
"I don't know... I was just wondering."  
"Well, I'll show you my fears." said Shaylin.  
"How?"  
"Like this."  
Shaylin made Shannon fall asleep.

Shannon opened her eyes and what she saw was a fire filled environment.  
"Where the hell am I?" Shannon asked.  
"Your right about the hell part, this is where my body rests with all the other dead servants." explained the person next to her.  
It was Shaylin. She wore a red and black kimono with a black crown. Her eyes were blood-red.  
"So this is what you look like." said Shannon.  
"I used to look a lot like you." said Shaylin as she kneeled down to where Shannon was sitting.  
Shaylin's eyes gazed into Shannon's.  
"You want to know what I'm scared of? So be it. I will show you." said Shaylin.  
Shaylin waved her arms to cast some sort of spell.  
A light flashed and the two disappeared.

When Shannon and Shaylin reappeared, Shaylin was Shannon's height and her hair was the same length.  
"You look like me." said Shannon in confusion.  
"No, you look like me."  
"You sound like me too!"  
"No you sound like me, because I was alive before you." explained Shaylin as she skipped circles around Shannon.  
"Why are we here? It's not scary at all. It just looks like a normal town market." said Shannon.  
"In good time darling, in good time."  
Shannon took another look at Shaylin.  
Her eyes looked like Yuki's, they had the same colour.

While Shannon was lost in thought, she heard people screaming.  
"What's going on!?" yelled Shannon.  
"Don't worry, we won't be killed. Nobody can see us." said Shaylin.  
More screams came from the buildings.  
People were jumping out of windows and ran in the street.  
Shannon looked closer at the people and they had red eyes. Not fully red like Shaylin's eyes, but they glow blood red.

"Who is doing all this?" asked Shannon.  
"You will see." giggled Shaylin.  
A girl with a white dress that was covered with blood exited the building.  
"Come on." said Shaylin as she dragged Shannon towards the person.  
When the two were in front of the person, Shannon could tell straight away who it was.  
It was Shaylin.  
"How is this fear?" asked Shannon.  
"I was a monster when I was your age. I only showed you this so that you will understand the next vision." explained Shaylin.  
Shaylin performed another spell and her and Shannon disappeared.

As they reappeared, Shannon saw Shaylin looking a little older.  
Her fringe almost covered her eyes and her hair was middle length of her back.  
"It's about to happen." said Shaylin as she pointed to something further in the distant.  
Shannon squinted her eyes so she could see.  
"Let's go closer."  
Shaylin dragged Shannon closer to whatever was about to happen.  
Shannon could see Shaylin fighting against a man taller than her.  
"What's going on?" asked Shannon.  
"This is when my brother thought it would be best for me to become a killer."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I used to be a gentle pureblood, but once this happened I became a viscous killing machine." explained Shannon.

In the distance, Shannon could see Shaylin being scratch and stabbed multiple times.  
"Why is he doing this?" asked Shannon.  
"He was planning something, but it felt like he betrayed me."  
Shannon felt sorry for Shaylin.  
As the other Shaylin fell to the ground, a flash of blood red light came from her eyes and screams of pain.

As the pain and screaming subsided, Shaylin got up and bit her brother.  
She became a monster.  
"I see now," said Shannon, "your using me so that you can one day defeat your brother that did this. Am I correct?"  
"You know me too well." smiled Shaylin.  
"Revenge can be sweet, but why did you choose me?"  
"You look like me so he will feel sorry for you and let you kill him."  
"I don't think it would work." said Shannon.  
"Why not?"

"I don't have the pureblood power to kill another pureblood." said Shannon.  
"Yes what does that have anything to do with this?" asked Shaylin.  
"If you give me your powers, I could kill him." explained Shannon.  
"I not sure how to, but when I find out I will give you half." planned Shaylin.  
"Fine, I shall continue to help you." said Shannon.  
"Thank you darling."  
"Do you think, if you take me to your body, I could take it out of this dream?" asked Shannon.  
"It could be possible, let's try."  
Shaylin cast her spell and disappeared.

The two reappeared beside Shaylin's soulless body.  
Shannon kneeled down and tried to pick it up.  
"Alright, try and wake me up." said Shannon.  
Shaylin pinched her.  
"What the hell?!"  
"What? I thought pinching people wakes them up." shrugged Shaylin.  
Shaylin cast a spell to wake her up.

Shannon woke with a start from her dream with sweat running down her face.  
"Shannon, are you ok?"  
Shannon looked to her left and saw Zero.  
"Yeah don't worry. Shaylin just showed me some of her fears." said Shannon as she scratched the back of her head.  
"I didn't know that was possible." said Zero as he looked down and blushed.  
"What is it Zero?" asked Shannon.  
"You aren't..."  
"I'm not what?" asked Shannon as she looked where Zero had his gaze.  
"Oh I see. I don't have a shirt on. I DON'T HAVE A SHIRT ON!" yelled Shannon.  
"It's ok." said Zero.  
He pushed himself off the floor.  
"Why are you here anyway Zero?"  
"I heard you talking to yourself so I thought I should check on you just in case."  
"That's kind of you and to let you know I'm fine." smiled Shannon.  
"Good night." said Zero.  
He looked at Shannon.  
He could tell that she wasn't fine.  
"What are you looking for?" asked Zero as he watched Shannon frantically look around the room.  
"Shaylin said her body could be here, but it's not. I was close to finding a way to get her out of my body."  
"Don't worry; we will help find a way."  
"I hope so, good night Zero."  
Zero left.

"I don't think I would be able to sleep now." said Shannon.  
"Don't worry, I still have plenty to show you." smirked Shaylin.  
Shannon fell fast asleep.  
When she awoke, she saw Shaylin, she looked like Shannon again.  
"Oh great, another me." groaned Shannon.  
"I'll show you what's going on." said Shaylin as she dragged Shannon along.  
Shannon could see puddles of blood everywhere they walked.  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
"My old house." replied Shaylin.  
When Shaylin stopped walking Shannon looked straight forward and saw Shaylin surrounded by servants, many blood drained, mindlessly, obeying servants.  
"This was when my servants started to die." said Shaylin.  
Shannon looked closely at one of them.  
It was a Level E, they were all Level E's.  
"Why did you do this?" asked Shannon.  
"These people loved me dearly, so I changed them to vampires, but not properly because I didn't know how to. They all became greedy and Vampire Hunters came to kill them."  
Shannon watched as all the servants were shot dead by hunters while Shaylin fled.

"This is my worse fear." said Shaylin.  
"What? Which one?" asked Shannon.  
"I am afraid of hunters and... Being alone."  
"I know how that feels."  
Shaylin wiped away a few tears.  
"Let's go."  
"That sounds good." said Shannon as she stretched her arms.

Shaylin waved her arms around and made Shannon wake from her sleep.  
"I'm so glad that's over." said Shannon as she rubbed her eyes.  
"Why is that? You said you were fearless." asked Shaylin.  
"I don't like seeing people's fears because then it's easier to torment them and torture them."  
"You're an evil child, that's why I like you."  
"I guess I should take that as a compliment." said Shannon.  
She got up from her bed and walled to the window.  
"It's almost dawn, I should go back to sleep."  
Shannon walked back and crawled in and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
